The invention relates to the field of wired and wireless communications, in particular, a programmable power efficient front-end for wired and wireless communications.
The commercial use of wireless and wired communications continues to be the backbone of the communications industry. The goal is developing communication devices whose size, weight, and cost are reduced, while at the same time driving the performance enhancement of these devices. Significant progress has been made in the integration and size reduction of these devices.
The use of front-ends in wired and wireless communications is standard in the art. Front-ends provide the basic structure needed for communication architectures to operate properly. Front-ends include all the necessary components in processing signals that are either received or transmitted from a communication device. Most front-ends are integrated circuits that are included in communication devices. Also, front ends have also been reduced in size and cost.
This produces the need to properly manage the power used by such devices. Power management is an essential component in allowing communication devices to operate efficiently, without unduly burdening users. There is a need in the art for a programmable front-end architecture that can be integrated in a circuit format that is power efficient.